1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and specifically, to a method of forming a dielectric layer in a flash memory device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a dielectric film used in a flash memory device is formed between a floating gate and a control gate. However, recently, it is being required of providing a technique to form a dielectric film so as to assure the charging capacitance of the floating gate electrode in need for a new generation flash memory device.